Сънища
by deadone1013
Summary: Но тя е там. Синята полицейска телефонна кабина. Стои си невъзмутимо под уличната лампа, толкова истинска, че ми идва да извикам.


Знам, че сънувам. Имам този сън от месеци. Един и същи. И в него винаги е Коледа. Винаги вали сняг и мирише на греяно вино, ябълки и канела, точно като по филмите.

Лежа в леглото в очи, вперени в тъмното и слушам равномерното дишане на сина си в кошарката. До мен баща му се обръща на другата страна и промърморва нещо в съня си. Знам, че ще го чуя. Този странен скърцащ звук, който ме буди всяка нощ. Или който сънувам, че ме буди. Сънищата са много объркано нещо.

И така, ето го и него. Познавам го, знам, че това е звукът от двигателите на една синя полицейска телефонна кабина от миналият век. Една стара, странна машина, която пътува във времето и пространството. И точно за това знам, че не е истина. Защото подобни неща не съществуват.

Но въпреки това ставам от леглото и безшумно стъпвам на пръсти до прозореца. Ръцете ми треперят, докато отмествам тънките бели пердета, за да надникна навън.

Снежинките изглеждат като дребни диаманти падащи от небето на светлината на уличната лампа. Гледката е почти магическа. Трябва да впрегна цялата си воля на здравомислещ тридесетгодишен човек, за да си кажа, че магии не съществуват. Поглеждам надолу, като се опитвам да се подготвя за предстоящото разочарование. Сънят ми винаги свършва тук. Сърцето ми прескача един удар, после още един. Малък глас в дъното на ума ми казва, че това не е здравословно. Но все пак поглеждам, стомахът ми е свит на топка, а в гърдите ми пърхат развълнувани пеперуди.

И трябва да мигна няколко пъти, за да се убедя, че тя наистина е там.

Е, това е нещо ново.

Намирам дъха си някъде надолу по стълбите, докато тичам през глава, по пижама и едва нахлузила ботушите си. Все още знам, че сънувам. Но в съня си никога не стигам толкова далече. Почти изпускам ключа, докато отключвам входната врата. Не спирам, за да надникна. Отварям вратата и прекрачвам прага смело, въпреки, че сърцето ми се е качило в гърлото.

Студеният нощен въздух ми действа отрезвяващо. Какво си мисля? Ставам посред нощ, в края на декември по пижама, да гоня сънища?

Но тя е там. Синята полицейска телефонна кабина. Стои си невъзмутимо под уличната лампа, толкова истинска, че ми идва да извикам.

Правя няколко не съвсем съзнателни крачки, следите ми остават в снега като доказателство. Протягам ръка да я докосна. Треперя от вълнение и по малко от страх. Усещането е като дърво, но е топла под измръзналите ми пръсти. И толкова, толкова истинска!

Е, и преди съм имала живи сънища. Случва ми се доста често. Като дете баба ми казваше, че съм специална. Харесваше ми да си създавам измислени светове, да пиша истории в главата си още преди да умея да ги запиша с ръка. Но това тук изглежда различно от детските ми фантазии. Усещането за лакирано дърво, изтръпналите ми крайници, студът, който щипе лицето ми, снежинките, които мокрят косата ми. Всичко е толкова истинско, че трябва отново да си повторя, че сънувам.

Вратата изскърцва и почти ми докарва инфаркт. Правя крачка назад, прекалено стресната, за да побягна. Просто стоя и гледам с отворена уста как от отворената врата се показва глава. Кестенява коса, стояща в безпорядък, кафяви очи, живи и любопитни, вперени преценяващо в мен. Главата се накланя леко настрани, след това навън, заедно с тялото, на което принадлежи.

Мъжът пристъпва към мен, широко усмихнат.

\- Здравей! – казва, продължавайки да ме зяпа.

Опитвам се да отворя уста, за да му отговоря, но в главата ми мислите се блъскат в безпорядък. Единственото, което мога да направя е да стоя и да се взирам обратно в него.

Докторът – _защото кой друг може да бъде?-_ прави няколко крачки около мен, мърморейки нещо неразбираемо. После изважда странно писукащо устройство и го тика в лицето ми. Аз се дръпвам инстинктивно.

\- Знаеш ли, - продължава той, леко развеселен, - учтиво е, когато някой те поздрави да му отговориш.

\- Аз.. – успявам да измънкам, устата ми изведнъж пресъхнала и съм изгубила всичките си думи – З-здравей...

\- Така е по-добре. – Той отново се усмихва, показвайки ред равни бели зъби. – Да преминем на въпроса.

Гледам изненадано как Докторът прави жест с показалец във въздуха, сякаш обира глазурата от торта и после по същият начин го опитва на вкус.

\- Ммм, Коледа! – възкликва, сякаш току-що е открил подарък под елхата, - Фантастично! Обожавам Коледа! – Спира за момент, леко замислен. – Краят на 2015 година. Някъде в Европа, прав ли съм?

Отварям уста отново в опита си да отговоря, но той ме изпреварва.

\- Нещо не е наред с навигационната система, - казва, повече на себе си, - Не биваше да съм тук. Но нещо измъкна моят TARDIS от Празнотата. - Изведнъж се навежда към мен, гледайки ме подозрително, - Може би си била ти?

\- Аз н-не.. – заеквам, отстъпвайки назад.

\- Всичко е наред, – той отново се усмихва, – Не исках да те изплаша.

\- Не се страхувам, – нацупвам се, изведнъж отново намерила смелостта си - ти дори не си истински.

\- Е, - отвръща той, скръстил ръце и сбърчил вежди – Това вече е грубо. Току-що си се запознала с някого и вече изказваш съмнения за съществуването му.

Не съм много сигурна как да отговоря на това. Инстинктите ми крещят, че сънувам, но пък от друга страна...

\- Докажи го. - скръствам ръце пред гърдите си в отбранителен жест – За мен си просто част от развинтеното ми въображение. Така че...

\- Тогава, какво чакаш? – той продължава да се усмихва.

\- К..какво? – заеквам неразбиращо.

С няколко крачки той изчезва през отворената врата на синята телефонна кабина. Секунда по-късно кестенявата глава се подава отново, кимайки ми нетърпеливо:

\- Е, идваш ли?


End file.
